microtelescopefandomcom-20200214-history
Tracking the Thieve's Guild
Led by Li, alongside Kee, Connor, and Inu. Gather Information The players travel across the city, looking for clues to the location of the Thieves' Guild. Every so often, make Wisdom (Perception) checks to decide if the players notice Marwa Jumana, who is following them to determine if they are good-natured. ?th Sector Standing just inside the gate of the 4th Sector, you see a young girl is announcing something. She has a basket in one hand and is holding her other around her mouth, trying to make herself heard. As you near, you recognise her - the young girl who sold you maps! Her name is Telu Grabsad. This time she appears to be selling flowers, though many of those in her basket are wilted and battered. Her flowers can be identified by Intelligence (Nature) checks. If unable, they are simply coloured flowers. All cost 5cp and weigh nothing. * 2 x Red Flower Bunch / Dwarf Tickleweed; its leaves cause uncontrollable itching. * 1 x White, Bell-shaped Flower Bunch / Downy Aconite; ingesting its petals will allow for sweet dreams. * 2 x Lilac Flower Bunch / Valley Lilac; no effect. * 2 x Violet, Thorned Rose Bunch / Vanilla Nightshade; smells and tastes delicious, but highly poisonous unless boiled. If stewed, imbues the food with increased healing properties. Her mother is very sick from an unknown condition, but a man has been coming by every few days to give her medicine. Every time though, he raises the price of the medicine, and so Telu is out trying to make money to buy her mother's health. If pressed, she described the man. Tall, with long white hair and a green mask with a stripe through it. The players may work out that the man is Xarluhr Rumo, the merchant they met before. If the players return later, they see Telu being harassed by some drunks. If they are dispatched cleanly, Telu thanks the players for their help and offers to show them a secret, before leading them to a secret back door, leading down into the Hidden Blade HQ. If the drunks are dispatched bloodily, Telu offers to hide them from the Right Arm, who will certainly be alerted to the ruckus. Grand Bazaar If the players head to the Bazaar, they find that many of the stalls are closed, with several shutting down as they enter the area. If they wish to though, they may do a little shopping, with the same pickpocket risks. Exploring the Bazaar, the players come across Mytharian Traders again, though the owner, Xarluhr Rumo, is packing up his wares into a cart. If spoken to, he will attempt to sell the players the tablet again, mentioning that he seems to have misplaced a key. A successful Wisdom (Perception) check allows the players to see it on the floor, tucked behind one of the table legs. After the exchange, Xarluhr packs up his remaining wares and leaves the area. He heads to a warehouse in the 4th Sector. As the players go to leave the Bazaar, they hear a woman shouting in the distance. If they investigate, they see Iris being dragged away by some armed guards. She yells for someone to help her, that she is innocent, that she only seeks justice for King Drohill's murder. The guards don't seem to believe her. If the players interfere, the guards explain that Iris has been disrupting the peace of an otherwise cheerful time for the Shal, so they're taking her into custody until she calms down. If the players fight the guards, they will use non-lethal force, knocking the players unconscious before taking Iris away to the Eye. If the players are hurt, Marwa will approach and offer first aid. She explains that she had been observing the players to see if they can be trusted, and attempting to protect Iris, whilst foolish, was valiant. She won't have an enjoyable experience in those cells. If the players are knocked out, they are taken to The Hidden Blade HQ by Marwa and the Guild, where they receive first aid. The Hidden Blade HQ Once inside, the players are introduced to various guild members, all of whom are in a sorry state. In fact, you look like the wealthiest people in the place! The basement is dingy, damp, and packed full of bedrolls and makeshift mattresses. It's clear that these people struggle to feed themselves. Telu explains that the guild has been working together to try and find and cure whilst also trying to get as much money as possible to keep her alive. The players can visit her if they like, and may be able to determine what could help her condition. After taking some time to recover, Telu's father returns. It looks like there is a warehouse nearby that could have a good amount of medicinal goods, but security is pretty tight. I'm about to go stake out the area and decide on a plan of action. We could use the men if you're in, some of our ranks took a dodgy job with some small angry guy and haven't come back yet. I'm sure my wife will be grateful if we can find her medicine.